Dangerous
by Infinite Snow
Summary: "Do know, loving me is like playing with fire. It's dangerous." [Harry/Alex]


**A/N: As most of you are aware, I do NOT ship Harry/Ginny (Hinny). If you are a Harmione, Hinny or Drarry or Dralex shipper, DO NOT READ THIS. I am so sick and tired of people hating on ships that I love and telling ME who I should ship and not to ship. Like, I can accept it that you have your own opinion on who should be with who, but do NOT super-impose your beliefs on other people. For those idiots or trolls, I am from United States of America, the so-called land of freedom. And I am going to stick with my pairing and my pairing only. And I support Harlex (Harry/Alex) pairing ONLY.**

 **This is an AU: no magic or Hogworts or Wiztech. And I do NOT own Harry Potter or WOWP or any of its characters. Just this plot of the one-shot.**

-x-

Harry was tired after a long day of work. After going to a flower shop to get roses of Ginny's favorite color (red), and a box of Lindor truffles by Lindt (Ginny's favorite sweet), he began to drive home.

Somehow, he and Ginny got into a fight when Ginny wanted a snakeskin designer bag and Harry didn't have the money to pay for it. As much as Ginny fantasized, Harry didn't earn enough to satisfy all of his wife's crazy desires. And it sure did hurt as hell when she compared him to his enemy Draco Malfoy and how rich he is.

 _I wish our marriage could be like those good old days, when we were dating,_ Harry thought as he pulled into his house. Glancing up, he saw that the light in their master bedroom was on. The brunette sighed. Somehow he wished she would want to have kids as much as he wanted. They were 27 and no kids. They never even had sex. He was wishing that after a year or two of marriage, she would be ready, but no.

Harry locked the door to his car and gripping the roses under his arm and the chocolates in one hand, he unlocked the door using the key with the other hand.

The house was pitch black. It was silent, but he could hear noises. But he couldn't make sense of it. They were very faint noises.

Shrugging it off that maybe Ginny was talking to some of her petty girlfriends, he placed the roses in a plain vase and placed the box of chocolates. He thought that he might as well cook something to appease his materialistic wife.

Harry was never a good cook (another thing Ginny mentioned, that Draco knew how to cook cuisine from ALL around the world, and he couldn't even crack an egg). He decided to make spaghetti with meatballs. He even decided to melt some cheese to act as a sauce along with marinara sauce.

Arranging the food nicely on the table, he was happy with his simple masterpiece. He even placed the silverware correctly on the table. He was sure Ginny would love it. But where was she? She didn't even hear him open the door. But then again, he forgot to announce his arrival. He stopped doing it when they would come home at different hours.

"I might just go and knock on the door to let her know that dinner is ready," Harry murmured.

But as he climbed upstairs, the sound got louder and he froze. Those sounds were _voices._ And not one voice but _two._ One was Ginny's and the other one belonged to… _Draco Malfoy._

And it wasn't like they were having some kind of friendly chat. It sounded more like they were getting too close… like they were having _sex_ behind his back. The moans confirmed.

Harry stormed to the room and threw the door open. In the middle of his – no their – bed was his wife and his enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, _what the bloody hell?!_ " Harry shouted.

"He's better in bed than you are," Ginny smirked, surprisingly feeling no remorse.

"You never had sex with me! And after today, I don't ever want to spend my first time with you, you piece of filth!" Harry yelled.

Draco smirked, "Jealous, Potter? You're always getting what you want. It's always Harry this, and Harry that! Well now, I won something and that something happens to be someone close to you! I win!"

"She's not close anymore," Harry growled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"We're married! You can't kick me and my lover out!" Ginny retaliated, detaching herself and hastily putting on her undergarments.

"Oh I think I can. We're getting a divorce, you bitch. And even if your lover is richer than me, I am stronger than him. I didn't take martial arts and judo for nothing," Harry snarled.

Draco paled. He once fought with Harry physically, and the couple of broken bones, fractured ribs and bruises took months to heal. After that, he never picked a physical fight with him.

"Well I can sue you," Draco sneered.

"Why do you care? You obviously want to steal her from me, and after we divorce, the slut is all yours. And do know, money can take you only to a certain point. Then you actually have to use your brain, which you don't have much of," Harry snapped.

The pale haired man also began to rapidly dress. He sure didn't want to be thrown out of the house physically. Once was enough. His ego couldn't be bruised more than once. When he and Ginny were dressed Harry spoke.

"You better leave right now. And first thing tomorrow, I am getting a divorce. We are taking this to the court," Harry said, "You better get a lawyer. Because I am going to fight so hard, you won't be allowed near me forever."

Ginny gulped but said, "I'm pregnant."

"Well it is that douche's child. And if you think I won't be able to prove it, we will get DNA sampling done to determine if Draco is the father, and there is nothing you can say against solid evidence. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Harry yelled.

The two, obviously scared from the ferocity of his words, ran out of his house. The start of the engine of Draco's car alerted Harry that they have finally left.

Then the next thing was he called for a lawyer. He wanted to cut all ties with Ginny.

-x-

"Miss Russo," Mr. Larritate called.

"Yes, sir?" Alex asked.

"You are going to be the prosecutor's lawyer. The person you're going to defend is a 27-year old man named Harry James Potter. His wife, Ginerva Weasley-Potter had been caught cheating on him with Draco Malfoy. She told him that she is pregnant though he states the baby is not his, because he is still a virgin. Also, Ginny refuses to sign the divorce papers and agreed to take this to the court. If found guilty she would be forced to sign the divorce papers, evacuate their house within 24 hours and Harry would have no legal responsibilities of the child," Mr. Larritate explained.

"And if she wins…?" Alex asked.

"Well, then he won't be allowed to divorce her and will still be married to her," Mr. Larritate shrugged.

Alex nodded and asked, "So who is Ginerva's lawyer?"

"Gigi."

Alex's blood ran cold. Her mortal enemy from pre-school. After pouring apple-juice on her sleeping cot and blaming it on an "accident", Alex vowed revenge. And so far, she was winning. Both were Harvard Law school graduates, but Alex worked so hard in her job to make sure she won most of the cases against Gigi. And she would make sure in all of her power that Gigi would lose this too.

"Challenge accepted," Alex stuck her hand out for the file.

"Remember, play fair," Mr. Larritate said.

"Of course I will. I will only win, that's all," Alex smirked, and took the folder back to her office and called the number listed under Harry's contacts.

After all she should get a head start on the case, but in private.

"Hello, Mr. Potter? Is there a private place we can discuss your case? Okay, what time? Okay, bye," Alex said, hanging up.

A knock at the door caused Alex to rip her attention away from the file. Looking at the doorway she saw a smirking Gigi, much to her distaste.

"Hello Alex. Get prepared to lose. I am Ginerva's lawyer and I am going to crush you," Gigi smirked.

"Like those other times you promised to but you ended up losing?" Alex smirked.

Gigi glared, but then smiled a sickly sweet smile as she stalked towards the brunette, "Well those were minor losses. I think the one major win I had was when I stole your cute little British boyfriend from you?"

It stung every time the blonde taunted her over the one little victory she held over the brunette. The love of her life fell out of love with her to be with the blonde.

"Well, not so confident are you now?" Gigi sadistically smiled.

Alex kneed her and shoved her out of the door. As she forcefully dragged the blonde out the door, she growled, "I swear on my life. I will beat you so many time in countless cases that your credibility will be right next to zero. And that no one will want a pathetic lawyer like you to represent their case in the court."

Ignoring the blonde's glare, Alex slammed the door on her face and sat down. A couple of hot tears snaked down her face at the mention of Mason. Clicking on her phone she selected the 'gallery' app and looked at their old photos. Most girls would delete pictures of old relationships, but she clung onto them, hoping for a better future than her past.

"We could've been so happy, only if you had chosen me," Alex whispered, before wiping her tears and turning her phone off.

Packing up her stuff, she drove to her client's home. After all, they had a case to win.

-x-

"What a nice home you have, sir," Alex appreciatively smiled at the homely feel to the snug middle class house that Harry owned.

"Thanks. Apparently it was never enough for her," Harry mumbled.

There was a painful silence, before it was interrupted by Alex coughing intentionally and gesturing towards the couches to start their discussion.

"Normally, I was supposed to call you to my office to discuss your side of the case. However, your soon-to-be ex-wife's lawyer is my enemy, Gigi. If we were to discuss in my office, then she could eavesdrop and make fake counter-evidence to make sure you lose," Alex explained.

"I appreciate that you are doing everything to help me win. But why did you choose to accept to help me?" Harry asked.

Alex smiled mysteriously, "Because, the moment I looked at your file, I knew you were innocent and that she was truly cheating on you."

"Did you ever have a cheating partner?" Harry asked, curious.

Alex shook her head and sighed, sinking back into her seat, "No, but Gigi, my archenemy, always had this goal to destroy my happiness. And in a desperate attempt to crush it all she began to shamelessly flirt with my ex-boyfriend, while we were still in a relationship, and planted these false ideas in his head about me, convincing him to dump me and be with her. It worked. They're married and have a son together."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," Harry said in all honesty.

"No it's okay, I mean I learned one thing from our breakup. I realized that his faith in me wasn't as strong as my faith in him. That if someone were to plant false ideas, he would easily be brainwashed. And to be honest, I am glad I am free of him. I now have the flexibility to find someone better," Alex smiled, "Now, let's get started on your case. Do you have any evidence that your wife is cheating? Like, physical evidence?"

Harry thought about what Alex just said. He was about to say no when he remembered how he placed security cameras around his house the day he and Ginny moved into the new house after their honeymoon. It was a suggestion of Hermione's, to catch any burglars that might try to break into the house or something.

"Please tell me you have something," Alex pleaded.

"I actually have security footage of this house. Five years' worth. Maybe I can thumb through it quickly," Harry explained.

Alex was hesitant. 5 years' worth of content would take a long time to sort through. But it was better than nothing.

"Okay, how long will it take?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

"A couple of weeks," Harry said.

"Really? That quick? You can find any scenes of your cheating wife that quick?" Alex asked, surprised.

"I am a genius at computers. Follow me to my office," Harry motioned for the brunette lady to follow him upstairs.

"Okay well she said she was pregnant. We will need to get some kind of DNA test done on her to identify the father," Alex said.

"She keeps refusing it," Harry sighed as he began playing the security tapes, fast forwarding and saving the scenes of Ginny cheating on him with Draco onto a DVD, making a compilation. All scenes had time stamps on the lower right corner to tell what dates Ginny cheated.

"Well although this is solid evidence, the court could say something as shitty as you and her had sex right before she had begun cheating and so there is a possibility you would be the father, not Draco and then you would be, to the very least, stuck with paying child support for a child that's not yours," Alex explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I will call her gynecologist and ask her to get a sample of the baby and from Draco," Alex explained, "Besides they do the testing once the baby is born. I just need a copy of the record because that can solidify the proof that Draco is indeed the father."

"And you know the name of her gynecologist?" Harry asked.

"Dr. Finkle. She is a longtime friend of mine and had helped me on court cases identical to yours," Alex smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help," Harry said.

"No worries. Just use these 8 months to create a compilation of evidence onto a DVD and I will get the records proving that the baby is Draco's child," Alex smiled, "We're going to win, Harry. And you will be free of her. I promise. And besides, I am so good of a lawyer, I always beat Gigi in our court cases."

"That makes me feel very relieved," Harry sighed.

"Well don't slack off! We got a court case to win!" Alex smiled and held out her hand for a high five and smiled even wider when Harry high-fived her.

-x-

8 months later, Alex went home and made an important call to her longtime friend, Harper.

"Hey Alex? Any records you need?" Harper asked happily.

"Yes. Can you bring up the DNA records of Giverva Weasley-Potter's child?" Alex asked.

"Sure, hang on a moment," Harper said.

A few minutes later, Harper said, "Okay I have it."

"Does it have the DNA testing results of the baby? And the possible listing of the biological father?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It states that Draco Malfoy is the father," Harper said.

"Can you scan it and drop it off to my house?" Alex asked, "It can help me win this case and prove that Harry Potter is not the father."

"Sure no problem. In fact, I will drop it off today," Harper said.

"Thanks so much!" Alex exclaimed.

"You aren't in your office right? Or else that snooty bitch might be overhearing us," Harper said nervously.

Alex laughed, "Of course not. I am in the safety of my own home. I would never do something stupid like that. I intend to win this case just like the others."

"Okay good. Alright I will drop it off to you today," Harper nodded.

"Okay. See you then," Alex smiled.

-x-

With the solid evidence Alex showed, from Harry's compilation of all the multiple times Ginny cheated on him to the DNA paternity test claiming that Draco Malfoy is the father of Ginny's child, there was nothing the judge could say, not even the defendant lawyer, Gigi whose jaw was hanging open at again the smart wit of our dear Alex Russo.

Ginny was forced to sign the papers and ordered to evacuate Harry's residence within 24 hours. And now that Draco was the father of the baby, he had to pay child support. But the bigger mess was… he was married as well. And now his wife is filing for divorce as well.

The redhead knew this wasn't going to end well. Draco's family would never accept a girl like her and it was these times she immensely regretted the decision. She looked at Harry with eyes pleading to take her back, like all those times they broke up and got back together.

Harry froze and across from the court room, he was in a dilemma. Why should he feel bad that she cheated on him? He did nothing wrong! On the contrary he was the one always trying to patch up the relationship while she tried to throw it away with every chance she got.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Harry. You did the right thing," Alex smiled, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're free from a cheater, who could've caused you more pain."

"I know and I am trying to remind myself that, but it hurts that the bottom reason she did this to me is because I wasn't good enough in so many ways in comparison to him," Harry sighed.

"Well if she wanted him, she got him, didn't she? His wife is divorcing him and they can be the laughingstock couple, the two whores who were homewreckers of two marriages. She lost one genuine guy, Harry. Some things you can't quantify with money. Remember that," Alex said.

Harry nodded, knowing she was right. He was done giving all his time and love to someone who would eventually throw it away in the end. Deciding to be a little rash, he turned to Alex.

"Would you like to come over and celebrate with me? Success on my divorce," Harry insisted.

Alex seemed unsure. If it was one thing that happened to her over the past couple of months, she fell in love with her client. Suddenly she didn't like the idea of being in strictly a professional relationship with Harry as lawyer and client, and she didn't know if she could handle it just being in a no-strings-attached relationship. But she wouldn't want him to disappear like Mason, so of course she nodded.

"We'll have a toast to freedom," Harry smiled.

-x-

"You never drank alcohol?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"Nope. No drugs, alcohol, sex, foreplay, or anything even intimate. Ginny always used to be some kind of romantic person before we became distant and she never was comfortable with physical contact past hugging and cuddling. Can you believe it that kissing was too much for her?" Harry asked, using the brand-new bottle opener to open his very first bottle of alcohol, or in this case, red wine.

"Wow, she pretty much kept you secluded from life, didn't she?" Alex asked.

"She lost her mind if I was in a near proximity of another girl," Harry sighed, passing a glass of wine to Alex and pouring one for himself, "She is a psychopathic git. Argues like she can rip open hell with her words. Sometimes, they hurt."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alex said, "Hopefully you can try experimenting with stuff you never got to do in life."

"Why don't we try it together?" Harry asked, starting to get intoxicated by the alcohol, being the first time exposed to it.

Alex felt her throat close and she slammed her wine glass down and hurriedly went for her purse. She knew she loved him, she knew that she kept it to the side for a while. But she would never be just an 'experiment' for somebody.

"I-I can't," Alex said, getting her keys out.

"Why not?" Harry hurriedly placed his glass on the side and chasing after the brunette.

"I don't want to just be friends with benefits," Alex yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I love you, okay? God damnit, you're so dense!"

Harry froze and whispered, "No you don't."

"Yes I fucking do, okay? What do you need for me to prove that? And I am not fucking you right here and there," Alex snapped.

"Kiss me," Harry insisted.

"What-"

"When I would kiss Ginny, I would have to initiate the kiss because she didn't love me as much as I loved her back then," Harry said, "If you love me, kiss me. And show me how much you do love me when you do."

Alex dropped her purse and keys on the dining table and stormed across the living room, still in her stilettos (that she placed on when trying to leave) which made her the same height as him. An arm's length away from him, Alex's eyes trailed over his body before landing on his tie. Perfect.

Her hand darted out for the tie and yanked his face towards her as her lips crashed on his. Alex hooked her other hand around his neck possessively and forced his mouth open so she could French-kiss him.

The newfound ferocity of the brunette woman shocked Harry. From the months he knew her, he only saw the gentle, sarcastic, even optimistic side of Alex Russo. But he never ever imagined her to be a kind of jealous, possessive and loyal lover. Somehow, he liked being so valued to someone to the point he was an obsession.

Normal people would cringe at that and give some twenty-minute lecture on their opinion on having a stable relationship with lots of freedom. But when he gave _freedom_ to _Ginny,_ he certainly knew how that worked out.

Responding to the kiss, he latched his hands around her waist, a tight hold that would never allow her to escape. But who was to say that she wanted to leave? Mason never held her like this. Maybe being the object of someone's affections feels nice, but it feels nice to be someone's obsession.

When they broke the kiss because they needed air, Harry leaned his forehead on Alex's, even though they were the same height.

"Do know, loving me is like playing with fire," Harry whispered, "It's dangerous."

Alex merely smirked, "I love a good dare."

And with that, she crashed her lips to his again.

 _-fin-_


End file.
